Senju Hakai
'Character First Name:' Hakai 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' Ruzark 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 4/19/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakuran 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 80lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hakai is a very calm and collected person who is very manipulative when it comes to his friends he seems to be a rather flirtatious person but only to those in his eyes "Deems worthy" so rather egotistical about himself during combat situations he doesn't like showing his opponent to much of what he is capable of to the point he will purposefully lose to make sure next time he uses confusion against them next time not to mention rather prideful about himself and loves using his allies as assets and doesn't care about most life as long as his mission is seen through despite this he is happily polite towards his elders and refuses to give up on most occasions and is stubborn when it comes to women however his pride can get in his way more times than it actually helps another thing that comes into mind with Hakai is that he refuses down right to open up to anybody unless he feels that he can truly trust them but his perspective on things are more than abnormal and indulges into reading about famous Jutsu users and is very analytic in all purposes and hates fighting opponents he knows nothing about and it actually scares him when something comes up that he has no idea of what it is. 'Behaviour:' Hakai's behavior varies from the following: To people of Amegakure: He is rather respectful to them but doesn't speak much to them merely listening to them and uses that information to pass on to others. Criminals: Hakai is cold towards these people and never liked them no matter the crime everything about him becomes colder and crueler. people of Senju: Hakai towards the Senju is not only respectful but curious he is always questioning about there history and is rather happy around them. To people of other clans: Hakai is cautious and quiet around that of other clans knowing that most peoples opinion on the Senju is very black and white. To girls: He is shy around girls of his age not wanting to make a fool of himself. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I will show the village and the World that Puppets of this world are not forgotten are not weak I will create and serve my life to this village until my death and no one will die on my team while I breathe THAT IS MY NINJA WAY!!" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hakai is of the Senju clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None as of yet not been unlocked 'Element Two:' None as of yet 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu,Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Speed,Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Orange 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (2 pieces each): 15 (30p) '''Shuriken (1.5 pieces): 10 (15p) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):' Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) 3 pieces each): 1 (3p) ' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' 'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '' '''Total: 48p ' '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Team mates besides that his trust in people and as friends is rather limited, Amegakure No Sato 'Enemies:' Syndicates, anyone who doesn't agree with his methods, bullys 'Background Information:' Hakai grew up in a local fishing village with his mother and father. the village was rather normal beside the fact a local gang ran it and ran rampant whenever they saw fit but his family paid there fair share when they could meaning they would leave them alone he grew up with few friends being one of the smartest in the village but his Senju blood unknown to him a his father and mother kept it secret not wanting people to find out and live a relatively normal life. By the age of 6 Hakai became the smartest child in the local area and knew it himself being very analytic about his surroundings and also kept to himself he read about Jutsu and Ninjas and always wanted to be one but his father wanted him to carry on the family legacy as a fisherman and met his first girlfriend there where he finally felt alive for the first time and became very popular amongst the kids there...however one day there was a few bullys which were hurting Hakai's friends and girlfriend which he then proceeded to lash out in pure rage at the bully with Chakra enhanced fists and being a senju was naturally strong in general but didn't what he was doing himself the hit broke the kids ribs and almost fataly wounded him..the bully however was the son of the notorius criminal syndicates leader Roboush who when he heard of this made Hakai's life hell his friends dis acknowledged him out of fear his girlfriend thought of him as no better as the bully disowning him aswell once this happened Roboush was not done he hired some mercenaries to put a Genjutsu on his father which made him murder his mother infront of them then aimed for him Hakai plunged the nearest knife into his fathers chest and stabbing his heart and cries for hours on end in the blood of his family...he left the village without a trace or a word to anybody and headed towards a notorious village at the age of 12 Amegakure no Sato even to this day Hakai ponders what everyone is doing and how everyone is.. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 5/9/15